The New Prophecy
by bitterjewel
Summary: A new girl has come and captured Harry's heart. But she has a secret, a secret that cannot be revealed to the Dark Lord. A prophecy has also been made that will affect Harry and the new girl's life.(not gud w summaries.1st fanfic, plz R&R)
1. A Prophecy is Made

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. You have to thank J.K Rowling for that.

**A Prophecy is Made**

"Sybil, I would like you and Firenze to stay...last year when I asked you to stay you said you needed to get out into the world and get some fresh air," Dumbledore said kindly to Professor Sybil Trewlaney the Divination teacher.

"Yes, the fresh air did do me some good while I was on that trip it made me question my profession, whether or not this is what destiny has for me. I had wondered whether or not this is where my fortunes lay," Professor Trewlaney said in her usual misty tones though more misty than usual as though to impress Dumbledore.

"Sybil, you do not have to question anything, the students and the staff appreciates what you do," Dumbledore had said trying his best to try to persuade her.

Though Firenze was a truly remarkable centaur and has knowledge that no human being possess, many students, particularly girls, seem to be paying attention to his looks rather than his knowledge, being a centaur with remarkably blue eyes and blonde hair, it was hard for girls not to notice. Even though he was not very fond of Professor Trewlaney's ability, it is still a good idea for her to be around to teach Divination.

"Alright Dumbledore I will teach another year of Divination, though I really wish that we will not have another teacher like Umbridge, I have sensed from the moment I saw her that she was a bad egg," Professor Trewlaney said with disgust remembering the fifth year Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher.

"Yes well, I think you will find our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher quite charming," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Well, I should be going on. I thank you again Sybil," Dumbledore said bowing to her.

"You are indeed welcome," she said turning her back on him.

Just as Dumbledore was about to get down the steps down the North tower, he had heard a rasp voice behind him.

"_The Dark Lord knows that his power will _

_be stripped from him when the man who was destined to destroy _

_him decides to kill him. __He will transfer his evil _

_powers to another, whose parents served the_

_Dark Lord. He will be more powerful than __you could ever imagine. _

_And the only person who can defeat him is the son of the man, who had_

_Defied the Dark Lord more than any other human being, _

_and also the son of the woman who had the power that no other_

_person has had for many, many centuries. He alone has the power_

_to defeat the next chapter of evil in this world..._

_The power to defeat the next Dark Lord..."_

Dumbledore looked at her in disbelief. He had once heard her make a prediction of the future but that had been almost eighteen years ago when she had predicted the fall of the Dark Lord. Suddenly Professor Trewlaney awoke from her reverie.

"Why I'm sorry, its just the heat of the day. I must have fallen asleep," she said looking around as though wondering how she had fallen asleep standing up. Dumbledore knew better than to mention her sudden prediction.

"Yes, it all makes us drowsy doesn't it?" Dumbledore said politely yet his eyes which always contain a twinkle now contains a mixture of panic and curiousity. With that Dumbledore slowly walked down the stairs and towards his office. He started thinking about that someone who isn't even born will have to face the difficulties that no one other than his own father had experienced. And he had a vague idea who this future father might be...

* * *

This is my first fanfic and I know it sucks...I think...but please bear with me... give me some pointers and everything...please PLEASE R&R 


	2. An Improved Summer

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except maybe my so-called plot. The characters are all JK Rowling's and everything.

A/N: Hey! Sorry i haven't updated in a while. School started and its all crazy so ya. Hope you guys like this second chapter...its longer than the last one thats for sure. And please review!! please please please...thank u

* * *

**An Improved Summer**

Life had always been the same at Number 4 Privet Drive during the summers. Yet this summer, it was different, everything was still normal, even though it never was normal in that resident, Dudley Dursley would still fight his mother and father for sweets yet never wins. Vernon Dursley was still the same man with little neck and Aunt Petunia was still as bony and as nosy as ever. Yet one resident was happy, happier than he had ever been in the Dursleys home. His name is Harry Potter, at seventeen years of age, he had already faced the most dangerous things that no other person has ever had experienced and at seventeen, his jet black hair that never stayed tidy, his emerald green eyes that he had inherited from his mother and his lightening bolt scar, which he had unfortunately gotten from an attack, had never changed. Also, the fact that he is a wizard never changed.

Though the way his aunt, uncle and cousin treated him had changed. Throughout the life of Harry Potter, he had been treated like dirt at the Dursleys home, but now that he was finally of age and can do magic outside Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Dursleys had thought that if they had annoyed Harry, he might turn them all into bats, which he would love to do but decided against it. Since he would have to go to the Ministry of Magic for that, he thought that they were not worth it.

He liked being at the Dursleys especially because they were scared of him but he was also looking forward to going back to school for his last and final year at Hogwarts. He also yearned to finally be with his friends after for such a long time. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were his two closest best friends and he couldn't think of anyone as great as they are. But the thing that he was really looking forward too was another great adventure because every year at Hogwarts, there was always one. Be it whenever Voldemort, the most evil wizard that had ever walked on the planet, tries to kill Harry or whenever Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures who is a half-giant but also happens to be Harry, Ron and Hermione's friend, brings in another monstrous creature to class. Or even when he plays Quidditch (the most popular and the best, in Harry's opinion, sport in the wizarding world), it's always a great adventure to know what is going to happen. Little did he know that this year's adventure will be greater than any other...

**.::Harry::.**

It's really great that I won't have to clean my room with my hands, I thought as I wave my wand to clean my room and to pack up my things for the train ride tomorrow to Hogwarts.

"At least now I get to see Ron and Hermione," I said to the only other living creature in my room, my snowy white owl Hedwig. She hooted as though saying that she understood me. It's a wonder how owls could be so smart.

After no time at all, I had packed up all my trunks, cleaned Hedwig's cage and cleaned my room for the first time this summer. Now, it looked cleaner than it had ever been. Just then, I heard screaming downstairs and decided to see what it was.

As I was walking down the stairs he heard his Aunt Petunia shriek.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?! What are all these bloody sweets doing in here Dudley?! You know you're supposed to be on a diet!" You could almost hear the desperation in her voice. Not only did Dudley manage to get bigger over the last few years, his weight had also made him to be the most fattest teenager in Britain.

When I came in the kitchen what I saw made me want to roll over on the ground laughing my head off. Dudley and his fat bottom sitting on the ground surrounded by many cakes in every imaginable flavor in the world and his eyes as huge and plates and stuffing as much cake as he can in his large mouth.

"Mum, this all came for me!" Dudley said excitedly through a mouthful of cakes. Believe me; watching Dudley eat so many cakes at once isn't a pretty sight.

"They all just appeared out of nowhere!" Dudley said hungrily. If Dudley thought that would make things better well it didn't. Aunt Petunia's already large eyes grew larger and she looked like she was about to faint. She looked around the room and spotted me. Uh-oh...that's not good.

"YOU!" she shrieked. I swear on my parent's grave, they think that whenever something happened it always involves me, which it usually does.

"I have a name you know," I said walking in the room casually pretending that nothing is abnormal in the room even though her eyes look like they could kill me. The Dursleys hate anything that is abnormal...which makes it more fun for me.

"Don't get smart with me! I want to know right now what these cakes are and who the hell they are from!" she yelled pointing an accusing finger at me. I walked over to one of the cakes' boxes and read the note taped to it. I burst out laughing.

"What? What is so funny?" Aunt Petunia said looking at me confused.

"Well I certainly hope you can read. It says here:

"_To Mr. Dudley Dursley,_

_We would like to present to you these boxes _

_of different cakes curtsey of us, the geniuses behind _

_Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes._

_Yours truly,_

_Mr. Fred and George Weasley"_

"Weasley? Is that that wretched family with red hair and their father blew up our living room three years ago? That Weasley?" Aunt Petunia said skeptically. It's nice to know that Mr. Weasley made sure that the Dursleys would never forget about him.

"Yes that Weasley. Is that a problem?" I asked looking at her the sides of my mouth twitching. Knowing Fred and George, these cakes are packed with enchantments and spells. And sure enough they took effect. Dudley suddenly stopped eating finally noticing that he was floating from the ground and blowing up like a balloon...much like when Aunt Marge had blown up like a balloon.

"MUMMY! MUMMY!" Dudley screamed frightened. As a seventeen year old, you'd think that Dudley would be manlier than when he was ten.

"I'M COMING PUMPKIN!" Aunt Petunia screamed stepping unto one of the cakes that had pink frosting on it. She slipped and fell into another cake since most of the cakes basically covered the floor except for the space where Dudley had been sitting which was considerably big. As I watched Aunt Petunia slipping and sliding I couldn't help but laugh by now she was covered with different colored frostings from head to toe and one of the cakes had started spitting out fireworks. It was an amusing sight if you ask me. Not until did Uncle Vernon come in and screamed at me did I stop laughing.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!" he bellowed holding me up against the wall. Even though he was a grown man I was still taller than him and I stood my ground.

"Why don't you ask your fat bottomed son what the hell is going on? After all it isn't really a surprised that he's an idiot seeing as he IS your son," I said coldly.

"YOU SON OF A BI—"suddenly a firework came out of nowhere grabbing Uncle Vernon (A/N: I no dat fireworks don't do dat but hey...its da magical world...just please work with me) by the scruff of his neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

In minutes the whole Dursley family where in the kitchen with Dudley floating on the ceiling screaming for his mum and dad while Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were covered with frosting in every part of their body. It was a sight to behold and a sight that I will keep with me forever. Life couldn't get better.

**.::Ron::.**

"RON GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE! WE'RE LATE!" mum screamed from downstairs. Man, she could probably be heard by the neighbors which is saying something since the nearest neighbor to us is about 10 km away.

"I'M COMING!" I yelled back. I grabbed my trunk and the over-excited Pig in my hands and raced downstairs.

With Fred, George and Percy gone, our house isn't that much chaos anymore since its just Ginny and me but Mum still goes crazy. I'm glad that after Hogwarts I can finally move out and just relax without my mum yelling every second.

"Finally! Let's go Ron. Mum is going to explode any second and we're late!" Ginny said struggling with her trunk. Normally I'd help her but with Pig screeching like some maniac I had to hurry up. As I stepped outside I saw one of the Ministry cars parked outside.

"Ron come on! Put your trunk and Pig in the trunk," mum said taking Pig from my hands. When the entire luggages were in the trunk Ginny and I climbed into the car and we were off.

I'm really thrilled to be going back to Hogwarts, not only it's my last year but I can finally see Hermione and Harry. I haven't seen them all summer but I do know that Harry is having a better time and that Hermione read as much books as she possibly can.

The car suddenly stopped and we were at the King's Cross Station. The driver took a trolley for us and drove away. Ginny, Mum and I ran all the way to Platform 9¾ not even bothering to wait until all the muggles were gone, we ran through the barrier. There I saw the scarlet train that will take the Hogwarts student to Hogwarts. As I looked around for Harry's raven colored hair and Hermione's bushy hair what I saw wasn't bushy at all...it was straight and the owner of it was none other than Hermione...she was drop dead gorgeous (A/N: Let's just say that Ron thinks that she's smoking hot...) I knew that she was gorgeous but I had never seen her like this except for the Yule Ball when we were in our fourth year. Oh boy, it's going to be a bloody long year.

**.::Hermione::.**

As I waved at Ron he looked like he's seen another one of those three headed dogs...or is he looking at me? Oh no...maybe I put on too much make up. But I did do it for him. I admit it, I've liked Ron for quite some time but how was I supposed to tell him? I was his best friend! I knew that he would never look at me than just a friend. This year I want all of that to change.

"Hey Ron! Look at Hermione! She looks fantastic doesn't she?" Harry said appreciatively.

"Uhh ya...Hermione you look great," Ron finally said after a long pause. Wonder what he's thinking?

"Umm... Thanks Ron. Let's get into the train so we could get our own compartment," I said blushing and turning away from Ron. Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm.

"Hermione! Is that you?!" a voice said from behind me. It turned out that the hand belonged to Ginny. So all the way to the compartment we talked. Well actually Ginny talked, I just mostly nodded my head. As I sat down across from Ron, he again looked at me like he's never seen me before in his life. I just really don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. So instead of wondering I just looked out the window. There many people were scrambling to get unto the train except for one girl. She had dark black hair, blacker than Harry's. She was just standing there looking at the train with her jaw dropped. I have never seen her before then she looked at me.

For a second our eyes met and in that second she broke into my mind. Images flashed before me, images that I never knew even existed in my head then they were gone as fast as they had come. I was shaken. This girl wasn't old enough to know Legilemens. When I looked outside again she was gone.

"Well that's new," a voice with a foreign accent said behind me, "can any of you tell me where in the world am I?" I turned around and there she was, the girl I saw outside. She was definitely not old enough to know how to apparate or for that matter to break the charm on the train so that no one could apparate. Who was she?

* * *

Hope you guys liked it...please review...pwease??? lol...


	3. Jasmine

Disclaimer: None of this is mine...except for the plot and the characters you don't recognize...

A/N: Hey! Hope you guys are enjoying the story!

* * *

**Jasmine**

**.::Harry::.**

"Is anybody going to answer me or do I have to go to another compartment and ask someone else?" the girl with dark black hair said impatiently. What did she expect? She just apparated into our compartment when nobody else could do that.

"Uhh..." Ron said stupidly looking at the girl in awe. The girl suddenly laughed.

"If you think your confused think how I would feel," she said. She was obviously not shy but she did have a confused look in her dark brown eyes. There was something about this girl. First of all there was no doubting that she was beautiful. With her long dark hair, her equally dark eyes and her Mediterranean look, it was impossible not to notice that she's beautiful. But there are more things to ponder about other than this.

"Umm...hello my name is Hermione Granger," Hermione said timidly standing up offering the girl her hand. Then for the second time, the girl laughed unexpectedly again.

"Yeah right. And who are these people? Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?" she said chuckling. Ok, how did she know that?

"Actually we are. And this is my sister Ginny Weasley," Ron said recovering from his trance and looked appalled about the fact that this girl thought that our names were funny. But obviously shocked since none of us knew this girl but she knew us.

"Is this some kind of joke? I mean the barrier thing and the Platform 9 ¾ was pretty good and this train! How much did my family pay for all of this? And getting the cast of Harry Potter here. Wow, they must really want to get me this time," she said looking around smiling. She really had a beautiful smile. But wait...Harry Potter cast? Ron, Hermione and I have been called the golden trio but never a cast. What is she playing at?

"What are you talking about? A cast? We are not Harry's cast. We are his friends. Anyways, who are you to tell us this nonsense and what prank?" Ginny said her cheeks burning red. She was obviously insulted. I was the only one who hasn't said anything yet and I'm not really planning to say anything...just yet.

"Oh so they didn't tell you my name? Ok I'll play along. My name is Jasmine Lopez. I am so happy that you guys played along with this little prank but your act isn't really working. I'm not stupid you know. But I have a feeling that you guys have no life at all if you actually agreed in doing this. I mean, my god, you guys make like millions of pounds per movie. Don't you think you guys could've gotten a better gig than this?" she said sitting down looking up at Ron.

"Pardon me? We don't need your opinion! I don't know who the bloody hell you think you are but I think that you have absolutely no right to tell insult us! And what are pounds?" Ron said rather stupidly. I mean he really didn't have to ask what pounds are.

"Oh man," Jasmine said, "just give up already! I have to go to Harrods and shop. I only have a few days till I get back home. I have to finish my shopping!" With that she stood up and was about to open the door when it suddenly opened and there was Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle, holding his wand at her face.

"My my my, who is this now? Are you another follower of Potty?" Malfoy drawled. Jasmine raised her eyebrows. She did not look scared at all. Seeing that she didn't have a wand, I doubt she had any chance and I really don't think Ron, Hermione or Ginny will help her since she just insulted us. As for me, my legs aren't allowing me to move.

"Will you guys let me leave already? Look I am thrilled to be able to meet all of these famous people but I just found out that none of you have lives ok? Now get that stick away from my face unless you want it up your ass," she said irritated.

"I don't think you know who you're talking to," Malfoy said insulted. Man, this girl could insult anybody she meets.

"Oh I know who I'm talking to alright and if you don't get out of my way I'll personally make sure that you don't live to see another day. NOW MOVE!" Jasmine bellowed. I know I should be helping her but she seemed to be able to handle herself well. Ron. Hermione and Ginny were just standing there. I have a feeling that they're enjoying this whole scene. I certainly am not. This girl is so beautiful that it's a wonder how this attitude came out of her.

"Nobody tells me what to do," Malfoy said threateningly.

"I just did now move," Jasmine said her eyes narrowing. This is going to be interesting. Malfoy had enough, he lowered his wand to her heart and was about to yell out a spell when his wand flew out of his hand.

"What the hell!" Malfoy yelled out. His wand flew all around him until it found where it wanted to go...Malfoy's ass.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

With that he ran all the way to his compartment causing other people to look out of their compartments.

Then Jasmine started laughing hysterically. I admit it was quite funny since it was Malfoy but what I really want to know was who did it. I would like to congratulate them.

"That was h-hilarious!" Jasmine said through her own laughter. The rest of us were just staring at her. Normally we would laugh but I know that neither Hermione, Ron nor Ginny did this since I didn't notice them raised their wands and by looking at their hands with no wands, I know they didn't do it.

"Oh come on that was funny," she said looking at them all a big smile plastered to her face.

"D-Did you do that?" Hermione asked scared.

"What? Of course not...wait...there were no strings and I doubt that guy would agree to a piece of stick being shoved up his ass," then understanding dawned on her face.

"T-This wasn't a prank? Oh my," it was all she could say. She walked over to the seats and sat down holding her hand over her heart. She was obviously a muggle who had accidentally stumbled upon the barrier. But that was impossible...no muggle could go through that barrier. You needed magical blood for that. But this girl, she acts like she doesn't know...maybe she really doesn't.

**.::Ron::.**

Unbelievable! One second she's insulting us now she looks so vulnerable. I really don't know what's going on but I kind of feel bad for her. I mean she just stumbled upon the wizarding world which she obviously belonged to because there is no way she could have gotten through the barrier.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my" it was all she could say for the past five minutes. Hermione and Ginny went over to her trying to comfort the girl who was insulting us just moments ago.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked nervously. It was hard to ask if somebody is alright when they just found out something that could change their whole life.

"That's a stupid question don't you think," she said smiling weakly to Harry. Harry blushed...hmmm maybe there's something there.

"Maybe we should umm...eat?" I said foolishly. Of course they all laughed. At least that relieved a little bit of tension. I really don't know what I'm supposed to do in these situations.

"Yeah. Maybe I should call my mom. Is there a phone here?" Jasmine said, "Stupid me...of course there's not a phone here. It's a magical train." Then she started rummaging through purse that she had with her. She pulled out a silver box thing. I really don't know what it was.

"What is that?" I asked looking at it in awe. I have never seen such thing. Then she flipped it up making it longer.

"Bloody hell, your not going to stick that up my ass are you?" I said nervously after seeing what she did to Malfoy, I thought it was better to get to her good side.

"Of course not. It's a cell phone, I have to call my mother," she laughed. How was I supposed to know that? I wasn't a muggle.

"Oh, I don't think that it will work. It's an electronic. There's too much magic in the air," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm... Really?" Jasmine said then she started observing the phone. After a while she pointed at it and sparks came out of her index finger. Ok that's not right. I backed away and so did the rest of my friends.

"What?" she said confused then she realized.

"I don't even know how I did it, I just knew," she shrugged. She obviously didn't know that it is abnormal for sparks to come out of your index fingers and it's the magical world! She looked down at the cellojone or something and pressed a button. Then music came out from it.

"There's Dark Magic in that!" Ginny said pointing at it looking utterly scared. This time Hermione laughed.

"It's not Dark Magic. Its technology," Hermione said to Ginny but then she turned to Jasmine who was busy pressing things on her cellojone (or cellkane I really don't remember).

"How did you do that? Its powerful magic to be able to do that," Hermione said looking at her in awe.

"Trust me, I'll tell you if I know," Jasmine said putting the silver cellojone in her ear. This is one of the weirdest contraptions I have ever seen in my whole entire life.

"Mom? I need to talk to you," she suddenly said talking into the cellojone. Then for the second time today somebody apparated into the compartment. People have got to stop doing that.

**.::Hermione::.**

This time the person that apparated in was a grown woman wearing blue shorts, a white shirt and sunglasses.

"Honey, I was going to tell you," she suddenly said pleadingly to Jasmine. I don't know about you but I am so confused.

"You knew?" Jasmine said looking at the woman in disbelief

"Yes and I'm sorry I didn't tell you," the woman said.

"Uh sorry to interrupt but may I ask who you are?" Ginny suddenly said speaking up.

Suddenly, the woman looked around the compartment finally noticing that there are other people in there aside from Jasmine.

"Oh, hello. I didn't know anybody else was going to be in here," she said smiling at us. She kind of looked like Jasmine except that she had short curly hair but it's still as dark as Jasmine's.

"Mum? More important matter here," Jasmine said impatiently standing up. She was almost as tall as her mum...hmmm that explains the resemblance.

"Oh right...of course. Give me a second...I'll be right back," with that she apparated out of the compartment. None of us said a word until there were two cracks and Jasmine's mum and none other than Albus Dumbledore apparated in our compartment.

"Well hello, Jane, I still don't know how you can break that spell," Dumbledore said amused looking at the woman. She laughed but then suddenly stopped hen she noticed Jasmine shooting daggers at her.

"Uhh...Albus, this is my daughter, Jasmine," she said pointing at Jasmine who was looking at Dumbledore with a glazed look and a slight smile on her lips.

"I thought you were dead," she said looking at him. Dumbledore just laughed.

"Well I certainly am not...well at least I think I'm not," Dumbledore said his blue eyes twinkling, "I see that you've met Mr. Harry Potter, Ms. Hermione Granger, Mr. Ron Weasley and Ms. Ginny Weasley."

"Yeah I have...now is either of you going to explain what I am suddenly doing here?" Jasmine said impatiently. I have a feeling she really doesn't know who she's talking to.

"Of course, now if you and Mr. Potter will follow me and your mother, we will apparate to my office," Dumbledore said.

"But Professor, I cannot apparate out of the train," Harry said. I think he has more things to worry about other than that like the fact that he had ANYTHING to do with this girl.

"Don't worry my daughter will apparate with you," Jasmine's mum said. Now that's just not right. You can't bring someone else to apparate with you! That's just insane and unless you are the most powerful witch in the world, I doubt that Jasmine will be able to do it...but then again, seeing what she has done I can never be sure.

**.::Ginny::.**

"WHAT?!" Jasmine said panic stricken, "Mum how do you expect me to know how to do this? I don't even know how." I seriously don't know if this girl is has memory lapse every ten seconds or she's just in shock. She just apparated into the train! But her mother is more insane...how can she expect her daughter to apparate with Harry to Hogwarts? Especially with all the charms and enchantments...

"Calm down Jas...you know you can do it," her mother said looking at Jasmine intently, "just concentrate and hold Mr. Potter's hand."

"Fine... whatever mum," Jasmine said irritated and grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and then suddenly both of them disappeared. After a second or so Dumbledore and Jasmine's mother apparated.

"I think I need to lie down for a bit," Ron said looking at the place where Harry and Jasmine were just seconds ago. This is just weird...I don't know what is up with that girl but I'll find out. In the mean time, I need something for my headache, it's not everyday you meet a more stubborn and strong willed witch than Hermione.

* * *

Sigh...another chapter done...please R&R!!!! thank u


End file.
